Karin Anderson
"Punish all without distinction!" -Karin stands before the enemy tries to kill her Karin Anderson (カリン·アンダーソン, Karin Andāson) is the youngest daughter of the Vatican Section X Family, and currently becomes the member of the Secret Police. Personality Karin is shown to be sometimes very mature and quite knowledgeable. Karin is a kind and caring person, but can be aggresive sometimes. Karin is a person who can handle most situations very well. Karin is known too be very good and fights with her rifle and confident with her skills. Karin prefers to think things through before charging head-first into a battle. Karin is shown to be a very protective person, and cares deeply for her team mates, friends even her big brother Jin. Equipment Long-Barreled Flintlock Musket (長い銃身フリントロックのマスケット銃, Nagai jūshin furintorokku no masukettojū): Karin uses a long-barreled flintlock musket that fires magic bullets, tracking targets of their own accord, and which are seemingly armor-piercing (destroying helicopters, fighter jets and missiles with ease). These magic bullets are even able to change their trajectories in mid-flight and repeatedly pepper a target before expiring. Karin seems to have a limited amount of these bullets, as she only uses one at a time. Powers & Abilities Master Sharpshooting : Karin is very highly skilled shot with her Musket and has shown to be able to take out 50 Gunmen alone and without being injured. She is also shown to be able to hit weak spots on Gunmen even in the middle of a fight. Adequate In Hand-to-Hand Combat : With her exact degree of skill in martial artistry being unknown, Karin has shown some skill in close quarter combat, as shown in his fights against Jin. She fights using mainly her fists, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. However, she is at a disadvantage compared to more skilled opponents. Enhanced Agility : Karin was able to move and attack from every direction while creating multiple afterimages of herself, creating feints and moving in spaces that seem impossible. Enhanced Stamina: Being able to dodge nearly every attack from Kazuma's Cards and move at immense speeds without breaking a sweat, using a very powerful aura ability that would waste a high amount of dexterity, and continuing fighting him even when she doesn't any means of attacking or blocking him proves his high level of endurance. Immense Speed : Her speed is unparalleled, allowing her to dodge bullets with ease (making her speed greater than 680 miles per hour speed). She has displayed great sharpshooting, she's fast enough to take on both Spike and Mason in a duel. Time slows down for her to a near standstill, though the actual speed has never been calculated. It takes about a second for Karin accelerate to these speeds. Relationships Jin Karin displays a rather simplistic and childlike personality with his big brother, contrasting with Jin's mature composure. She is very fond of Jin, likely because she was the only one to show any compassion towards him, and trusts him deeply. She is shown to be concerned about his family's well being, especially Jin, and blames himself thinking that his presence is negatively affecting his family.